BEHIND CLOSED DOORS
by BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses
Summary: Two desperste souls... hiding shame under a mask... but will anyone figure out what happens behind closed doors? T for lotz of reasons not famous Chad & Sonny & Tawni plus Tawni's mom are main chaacters. cO WRITTEN WITH tEDDY2THEBEAR.ITS ON HER PROFILE 2
1. New School!

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

_**Co-writers: 'Teddie2theBear' and 'BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses'**_

_**Author's note-**_

_**Me:**__** No, I will NEVER say it.**_

_**BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses:**__** Just say it we have writing to do!**_

_**Me:**__** Ugh, can't you?**_

_**BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses Me:**__** *mutters fine***_

_**Both:**__** We do NOT own SWAC or their characters!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**: **__**If it will get it over with I'll say it WITH you!**_

Chad's POV

I was in the principal's office for the hundredth time this semester. I heard something about suspension, which is rare in private school. Don't get me wrong, I'm nowhere near rich or wealthy, it's my Aunt Tammy paying for it but I have no clue why she would. She can barely remember my name and that's something considering she knows the name of everyone in the city. But here I am sitting in the office with her, the counselor and the principal. Then I heard, "Chad, is going to be removed from this school, for his juvenile behavior." I just sighed in relief; this was the tenth private school I've been kicked out of this year, not to mention last year's. The last school was actually great, but since I was the new kid, I was blamed for the fire in the Chemistry lab. It was a believable accusation, considering my past school records. But I dreaded this school for a main reason; it was too close to my mom. She was a druggie from the age of eleven, and didn't bother to stop when she had children. My dad wouldn't be that bad if he didn't start abusing him until he got arrested. This is where Aunt Tammy came in, I moved in with her a year ago and now she's trying to reassemble my life, trying to get me in a good school before my senior year starts. And now my last resort is Tawni's school, to her dismay. If I get kicked out, I must flunk high school completely, or at least that's what Tawni convinced her mom. _You forgot to mention who Tawni is!_ Oh, yeah she's my cousin.

Narrator's POV

His thoughts were abruptly stopped when Tammy was dragging him away from the building, to a pink convertible. As soon as the doors were shut and locked, the lecture began. Chad just put his headphones in, because what's the point, he's heard it too many times before. Before he knew it, he was 'home' and Tawni was having a fit about how the 'new kid' was family and it's 'embarrassing'.

Chad's POV

I left to go to my bedroom, I already had a headache, and he had to get ready for Monday. The day when all hell will break loose.

_**Author's Note-Next chap. Will be by BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses. =P**_

_**Read and Review…**_

_**Bye**_

_**3 always,**_

_**Sammie**_


	2. FirstdayandMeet thefriend&lastySm

Disclaimer:

Me: Wassup lovely readers of swac archive. Me, and Teddy2thebear do-

Teddy2theBear: * covers B.L.A.K. Mouth *Does own Swac and The school!

Me: We do not!

T2TB: We do too!

Me: * Glares at T2TB * Tell the truth!

T2TB: Never!

Me: * Attacks T2TB * Tell them we don't own Swac or anything but the plot and character that we made up ourselves…

T2TB: Thx for saying! Hahaha! T-t-that all Folks!

Chapter 2 First day of school!

CHAD'S POV

Beep! Beep! Snooze. Beep! Beep! Snooze. This is the routine for the past 20 minutes. "Beep, Beep," the clock chirped again. I was about to press snooze when someone busted in the room!

"THE ALARM CLOCK WENT OFF 20 MINS AGO! GET YOU'RE ASS UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Yelled Tammy.

"I'm up! Jeez, woman" I mumbled as I got out the comfort of my bed.

She sighed, " Nephew, try to make it work this time. Please, I'm begging you." I just nodded my head as she walked out the room.

After during the morning routine, I went downstairs and greeted Tammy. Tawni wasn't here so she must already left. I skipped breakfast and a grabbed my Gir from invader zim bag and my keys and headed to my Orange Porsche Carrera GT. I head towards the school. I typed in password given to each student and rode through the big gates. I turned the music up louder; ready to make a grand entrance. I did a professional turn into the parking space and looked around. All eyes were on me. I turned the engine off and clicked a button and the doors opened to butterfly wings. I took my time getting out grabbing my book bag and other Nasserites. At a regular pace, I walked away and clicked the button that close the car and locks it up. I passed a couple of girls and winked at them. Heat start radiating as I walk to the main entrance. Looking at the schedule that came in the mail yesterday, I bumped into someone.

"Watch it loser-oh hey Chad" said Tawni

" Eh!" I replied.

"Today, my horoscope said be nice so I'm going to let you eat with me and my friends so meet us at lunch" she said as she walked away. I just rolled my eyes and continued to Homeroom. Finally I found the class room 11-6 A.k.a Rm. 318. I entered the classroom and did the ordinary First day stuff which is introducing and blah blah blah. Finally I sat down and started the pretending to do the boring, which is learning.

After 4 classes, It was time for lunch. I looked around the food court. There was MickeyD, Subway, salad bar, vegetarian Eso, Krystals(white castle) and many more. Finally, I decided to go with the Mexican restaurant and ordered 4 soft tacos.

"Chad" yelled Tawni. " Follow me" We walked to a large table.

" Guys, this is my cousin, Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad this is Zora Lancaster, Grady Mitchell, Nico Harris, Portlyn, Devon, Skylar, Chloe, Chris, and LIL Rico."

They all waved and smiled at me and then continued back what they was doing.

"and Lastly my bestie Sonny Monroe"


	3. Boyfriend, Life of SM

**Enjoy, I am BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses suturing for Teddie2thebear. She has some computer malfunctions. **

**Sonny Monroe woke up and groaned! She had a rough night. Her boyfriend—That's for another time for the pain of what happen still stung. She got up put on some short shorts, and a cropped shirt with some converse. She cured her hair bangs to look emo -ish. The bruises on her were very noticeable but she thought of an excuse to say she did it when she crashed on her skateboard. **

**She went downstairs and grabbed her book bag and keys. She slowly walks inside the garage and climbed on top of the red and green flamed motorcycle. She had 7 actually but she chose this for her heart felt as if flames are surrounding her and she trapped in. **

**Finally she arrives at her school, Brooklyn Heights. She parked in her assigned parking spot and looked to her friend, Tawni Hart, car. The pink convertible can be spotted a mile away with diamonds spelling "TH". **

"**Hey Tawni," I greet.**

" **Hey Sonny, my cuzzo, Chad Dylan Cooper, is coming to this school" She Replied**

" **And…"**

" **He got kicked out of his old school"**

" **How he look"**

"**He good-looking but, you know, not better looking than me. He has sandy blonde hair and deep blue electrifying eyes. He's pretty cool, but too cocky and arrogant (just like me). He's stubborn (like you sonny, and…"**

"**Tawni ok, I get it Geez!"**

**The bell rung, which means it, was 10 until Homeroom. We entered the building and parted separate ways. I entered the room and sat in my usual seat next to one of the member in my crew. Devon smiled at me and moved his things so I can sit.**

"**Hey Sonny! How- What happened to your arms?"**

" **Umm, Skateboard accident" **

**He looked at me with curious eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when the teacher quieted us down.**

"**Apparently, We have a new student. New student please tell us your name." Mrs. Chain-Berry says or more like demanded with a sweet tone.**

"**Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." Some girls swooned for some unknown reason. Wait, I heard that name before. Oh well it will come to me later.**

" **Have a seat next to Ms. Monroe please and welcome to BHHS!"**

**He sat in the seat next to me and said " You will fall for me by the end of the week"**

"**Excuse me?" Devon and me said at the same time. **

" **If I was you, I will back off, for her boyfriend is a little possessive." Devon warned**

**I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.**

"**A little?" I whispered.**

"**Class quite please," Spoke Mrs. Chain-Berry, "Today we are talking bout…" **

…

…

…

**Finally after 4 periods it was time for lunch. I grabbed my food from the many restaurants and headed to my crew's table. Soon everyone was seated except Tawni.**

"**Guys, Meet my cuzzo Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad this is..." And she introduced everyone. "Lastly Sonny Monroe."**

** Chad just nods his head in a sup greeting and smirked at me.**

"**Nice to see you again, Monroe" said with a smug look on his face.**

" **How y'all know each other," asked Tawni**

" **New kid in Devon and I homeroom"**

" **Remember what I said in class" He smirked. Boy does he do it a lot.**

"**Remember what Devon warned," I reminded**

**Everyone just watch our encounter. Devon spoke but was interrupted for the 3****rd**** time today. **

" **Hey baby " Spoke my boyfriend, Quantavious.**

**He kissed me full blown on the lips. We continued until we heard a cough from a teacher. **

" **Get a room" Yelled Tawni "No PDA"**

"**Says you" Quan replied "and take your own advice."**

**Tawni blushed. See last week we were at the mall and Tawni and her boyfriend was in they own make out world. They almost start taking clothes off. Lmao. **

"**Yo, I got to go. See you tonight" Quan said and left.**

**I fake sighed dreamily.**

"**You got it bad," the girls said in union.**

"**Shut up" I mumbled. If only they knew the truth.**

**Ok so WE own nothing except Sonny boyfriend, the teachers.**


End file.
